


Clover

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Series: Wayward Blossom [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boyfriends, Candy, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Misaki goes to visit Sasuke in jail, and Yamato is waiting for her. Set at the end of Naruto: Shippuden.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayward Blossom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Clover

Title: Clover

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Yamato/OC

Words: 1,122

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Misaki goes to visit Sasuke in jail, and Yamato is waiting for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

When Misaki visited Sasuke, he had his head down in his cell. He had been there for weeks. She knew that he was still being punished for his crimes against the village. Everyone knew that he was being evaluated if he was even safe to be freed or if he would return to Orochimaru.

Even though his precious actions had consequences, but wasn't he a hero too? He had helped Naruto save Konoha. And the world.

Obito was gone now. Madara was gone too. Despite Sasuke's history, he should be hailed as a hero now and not sitting in prison.

Sasuke's hair resembled a baby fuzzy bird. He really needed a shower everyday. At least he had a window, but it was hardly a room with a view. Outside was just a stone wall that was just as unyielding as the ANBU.

Misaki saw that his hair badly needed a hair wash. Sasuke's face was pale and drawn, and he had lost some weight. She wondered just how much her uncle was tormenting him...

It would be useless to beg her uncle for any mercy as he would just tell her to stay out of ANBU business. Also, it would make her look guilty.

"Should I bring you anything?" she couldn't help but ask.

He still hardly looked at her. Maybe he didn't want to.

The sole Uchiha chortled bitterly. "What's the point?

Misaki fiddled with her brown skirt. "Do you want a snack? A red bean dorayaki? Or mochi?"

Sasuke actually glared at her. "I hate sugar."

Well, that solved that issue.

But, they were connecting a least. That was a start. They had barely saw each other in the Otogakure. Well, she was behind bars. That was partly the reason.

For some reason, she felt oddly cold now. How long could she have been trapped there with none of her memories? _Years_?

"A game then?"

_Maybe even just a rubber ball?_

Sasuke scowled. "Ibiki isn't going to play with me. At least that way."

He still hadn't answered her about how the guards had been treating him. The stubborn teen would probably never reveal it...or much else for that matter.

It also hadn't escaped her mind that she and his interrogator and captor were related. For that reason, she wondered if he hated her too. Then again, had been under Orochimaru as well. Even though she had been kidnapped as Sasuke had joined him willingly. No wonder they couldn't relate to each other. Was she really still too innocent to understand the world? Even now?

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if Naruto had visited him yet, but decided that topic wasn't her concern. It was negligible if Misaki was even a comfort to him. Why was she even here?

Not too far away, there was the sound of heavy footsteps. Misaki subtly steeled herself.

"We're about done here." Ibiki's voice was rough.

Sure enough, her uncle was was at her side. She noticed that he refused to even look at Sasuke. She wondered just how much he suffered here

Still, Misaki didn't want to get on his bad side. After all, one couldn't choose their family.

As she drifted away, she wondered if she shouldn't have cared about him as much or at all. Back then, she had just been a nameless captive.

Misaki instantly felt better when she left the building, and the sunlight washed over her. It was a relief to see Yamato in the distance outside. He was clearly waiting for her. He must have guessed that she would be here today.

"I was wondering if you should have come," he said softly at her approach.

Yamato was always so honest. That was one comfort of being with him.

She put her hand in his when he had offered it, and she could feel her stomach flip as his fingers tightened around her own. Misaki almost wanted to thank him for chis concern, but that would be considered a bit impersonal.

"I can take it," she assure him "He's alive at least."

_"We're all alive."_

Yamato was quiet, and she could feel his fingers and his pulse. A cicada buzzed in the distance.

"I...um...offered him sugar. Some snacks. I guess I'm like my grandmother."

Yamato blinked. "Your grandmother?"

And just like that, Misaki's mind would go off in a different direction. She was unused to drawing the attention of others and still felt like an unknown moss on the ground.

However, that wasn't true with Yamto. He actually examined his environment as well as...her feelings.

"It made my mother mad when she gave me candy," she continued. "She wanted to raise me with fresh fruits and jams. But, even as a baby, I already had a sugar addiction."

It honestly didn't matter now if it were grapes or gummy candies she just liked sweet things. But, of course, fruit was better for you. Nature actually grew it too.

Yamato actually became interested. "Oh? What was her name?"

"Ayame. As in iris."

Now, his face was smeared with a smile. "A real family of flowers, huh?"

Misaki supposed that he was correct as her mother's name was Hana which literally meant "flower." It was the Matsumoto family tradition. Well, her mother's family was from the Village Hidden in the Grass. In Konoha, the Will of Fire reigned.

The two stood there in comfortable silence, but Misaki couldn't help but notice how quiet Yamato had gotten. And, he wouldn't stop looking at her like he had never seen her before...

She knew that her cheeks were getting as red as poppies, and Yamato could plainly see them. Of course, he knew that he was the reason. That reason only got every stronger wanted to know when his face got closer to her own. She could almost feel the heat of his coal black eyes.

_It was like being naked._

Misaki knew what was going to happen next, and she didn't resist. It was something she had already imagined.

Their mouths found each other right outside the Konoha Intelligence Division. It was Misaki's first kiss. It wasn't the right place in the least and not at all romantic, but his lips were so soft and wanted. Still, love was a spontaneous clover bloom that could grow anywhere.

"Hmm, I don't know if that was sweet." Yamato scratched his head in thought

Yamato was always so awkward. But, In truth, she was elated. It was perfect, and she couldn't help nodding her head up and down.

"Yes!" she cried. "It was."

Well, this day took a turn that she had never expected.

Misaki never would have thought that she would have a boyfriend by sunset.


End file.
